A common problem associated with the consumption of a beverage containing ice cubes is that the ice cubes float on the surface of the beverage and therefore come in contact with the lips and/or mustache of the drinker. In addition to this problem, the ice cubes often substantially impede the flow of the beverage into the drinker's mouth, frustrating the drinker's desire simply to drink the beverage, rather than maneuver around the ice cubes with his or her lips. When one tilts the glass to enhance the flow of liquid, the ice may come rushing toward the drinker, spilling the contents of the container on the drinker, particularly when the drinker is attempting to consume the final sip or two of the beverage and tilts the container at a high angle relative to vertical. This may be especially frustrating and wasteful when the beverage is an expensive liquor, such as certain scotches or tequilas. Alternatively, a straw can be used but that is less desirable for some and potentially wasteful. Many straws are not environmentally friendly.